Soirée
by Ledgea
Summary: "- Tes parents haïssent les miens, j'ai participé à une fête interdite avec toi, on m'a retrouvé nu dans ton lit et tu as un suçon bien visible dans le cou. Pourquoi cette première rencontre avec tes parents devrait mal se passer?"


Soirée

James Sirius Potter, âgé de dix-neuf ans, était assis sur le canapé dans le salon de la maison de ses parents et attendait, avec son frère et sa sœur, que Harry et Ginny Potter veuillent bien quitter leur domicile pour partir en week-end. Il avait réussi à convaincre son frère et sa sœur d'offrir à leurs parents un week-end en amoureux à l'occasion de leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage. Bien sûr, tout cela n'était pas innocent. Il voulait la maison pour organiser une fête, ce que ses parents n'auraient jamais accepté. Albus et Lily l'avaient suivi avec l'autorisation d'inviter leurs amis à cette soirée, ce qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter s'il ne voulait pas se faire dénoncer. Il soupira à nouveau en voyant sa mère vérifier une énième fois qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son peigne et s'attira ainsi un regard de la part de son père. Devant le sourcil interrogateur de ce dernier et son sourire, bien trop grand pour être rassurant, il se dit que quelque chose allait encore leur tomber dessus.

- Très bien, commença Ginny, j'espère que vous serez sages ce week-end. Ne cassez rien, ne brûlez rien et surtout ne faites pas de magie! Surtout toi, Albus, je sais que tu es bientôt majeur mais retiens toi encore un peu. James, veille bien sur ton frère et ta sœur et toi, Lily, fais attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises.

Elle alla embrasser ses enfants avant de s'approcher de la cheminée. Harry serra ses enfants dans ses bras avant d'annoncer le plus innocemment du monde:

- Ron et Hermione viendront passer le week-end à la maison pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, son père savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais qu'allaient-ils donc bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

- Bon week-end, les saluèrent leurs parents avant de disparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée.

James s'effondra dans le canapé, qu'il venait de quitter pour serrer ses parents dans ses bras, avant de gémir:

- On est foutus.

* * *

Ron était assis à la table de la cuisine des Potter et regardait les cinq adolescents qui l'entouraient avec béatitude. Depuis quand étaient-ils si calmes? Il se tourna vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Il finit par sourire, Harry avait eu raison, ces garnements avaient bien prévu quelque chose pour le week-end.

- Oncle Ron, Tante Hermione, vous voulez un café? Demanda James.

- Un thé pour moi, s'il te plaît, répondit Hermione.

- Un café, merci James, répondit à son tour Ron.

- Alors, vous n'avez rien à nous dire? Demanda Hermione.

Hugo, Rose et Lily sortirent précipitamment de la cuisine tandis qu'Albus regardait son frère aîné.

- Non, pourquoi? Demanda James en retour.

- Vous semblez étranges, dit Ron.

A ce moment son attention fut attiré par un bruit de vaisselle cassée.

- Désolé, murmura Albus, je n'ai pas fait exprès, elle m'a glissé des mains, s'excusa t-il en pointant du doigt des morceaux d'assiette au sol.

Hermione répara les dégâts en trois secondes et se tourna vers le fauteur de trouble.

- Tout va bien Albus?

- Bien sûr, tante Hermione.

- Tu as l'air stressé, remarqua t-elle.

- C'est à cause de la rentrée qui approche, répondit t-il rapidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, la rentrée n'était que dans deux semaines. Elle attrapa la tasse de thé que James posa devant elle et en but une gorgée. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui venait de se brûler la langue avec son café trop chaud avant de sentir une vague de fatigue la submerger. Elle plaça son visage dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle ne sentit pas qu'on attrapait sa tête et qu'on la déposait délicatement sur la table.

- C'est bon, annonça James, on va pouvoir la faire cette fête.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça, contra Albus.

- Ils n'auraient jamais dit oui pour l'alcool et puis… tu veux le voir oui ou non?

Albus lui sourit:

- On les dépose dans la chambre de Papa et Maman?

* * *

Drago Malfoy était perplexe. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon pendant que sa femme préparait le dîner. Il attendait son fils. Son fils qui avait décidé de sortir ce soir. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda, pour la énième fois, où pouvait bien se rendre Scorpius.

- Drago, tu vas user le tapis si tu continues comme ça, remarqua Astoria Malfoy.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Drago, soupira t-elle, ne soit pas inquiet, il va juste voir son petit copain.

- Mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas nous dire chez qui il va?

Sa femme allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit, Scorpius s'avança dans la pièce. Son père s'apprêtait à le questionner à nouveau mais se tut en voyant la tenue de son fils. Il portait une chemise à manche courte, jusque là tout allait bien, un pantalon en jean qui laissait voir la moitié des ses jambes et des chaussures -si l'on pouvait appeler ces choses des chaussures- qui laissaient voir ses orteils -certes parfaitement manucuré mais des orteils quand même- et un Malfoy ne montrait jamais ses orteils en public. Son fils aperçut le regard appuyé de son père vers ses pieds et haussa les épaules:

- Ce sont des tongs, père.

- Des tongs? Gronda Drago.

- Oui.

Il alla embrasser sa mère, étreignit brièvement son père encore stupéfait, fit léviter les deux tonneaux d'alcool de dragon qu'il avait préparé et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.

- Je reviens demain matin, passez une bonne soirée.

- Scorpius, rugit Drago.

Mais quand ce dernier atteignit la porte d'entrée, il remarqua que son fils avait déjà transplané. Il rentra dans la maison, s'assit à la table de la cuisine et se servit un verre d'alcool avant de déclarer:

- J'espère que personne ne le verra habillé comme ça ou l'on peut dire adieu à notre réputation!

* * *

Lily Luna Potter, jeune fille de quinze ans, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit la sonnette. Elle regarda brièvement par le judas avant d'accueillir le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte:

- Salut Scorpius, lui sourit elle, pas de problème pour venir?

Scorpius pénétra dans la maison, serra Lily dans ses bras, salua Rose Weasley avant de répondre par la négative.

- Albus, cria sa sœur, c'est pour toi!

- Tu ne descends pas avant qu'on ait fini de les installer, cria James en retour.

Scorpius souleva un sourcil interrogateur devant cette tirade:

- Papa et Maman sont là, expliqua Rose, on a du leur donner une potion de sommeil pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.

- Vous avez fait ça? Demanda Scorpius avec étonnement.

- Tu voulais te retrouver face à Oncle Ron? S'enquit Lily.

Scorpius déglutit avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il eut juste le temps de déposer les deux tonneaux d'alcool qu'il avait ramené avant qu'un corps ne vienne le coller contre le mur et que des lèvres se pressent contre les siennes. Quand enfin il put se dégager, il murmura dans l'oreille de son vis-à-vis:

- Salut Albus. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Il fut récompensé par un énorme sourire.

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin. James regardait, avec fierté, ses amis s'amuser. Il n'était on ne peut plus satisfait de la fête qu'il avait eu l'idée d'organiser. Il vit sa petite copine, Heather, lui faire signe et il alla la rejoindre sur la piste de danse non sans finir son verre d'alcool de dragon. S'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit si embué, il aurait remarqué que si lui, son frère, sa sœur et ses deux cousins tenaient à survivre au lendemain , il serait grand temps qu'ils commencent à renvoyer les invités chez eux et à nettoyer, mais son esprit se concentrait uniquement sur la poitrine de sa petite amie.

* * *

Albus sauta dans la piscine, il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits et quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'eau pour le faire. Il émergea à quelques mètres du plongeoir et éloigna ses cheveux de ses yeux. Il entendit la cloche du village dans lequel il vivait sonner trois heures du matin et se dit qu'il serait temps de commencer à vider la maison. C'est ce moment là que choisit Scorpius pour se débarrasser de sa chemise et plonger à son tour dans la piscine pour rejoindre son petit-ami. Les pensées d'Albus ne furent plus très claires à partir de ce moment là.

* * *

Rose Weasley embrassait sa cousine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre de se qu'elle faisait avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de la jeune fille avec un hoquet de stupeur. Des cris éclatèrent autour des deux jeunes filles et quelqu'un relança la bouteille qui se trouvait au milieu du cercle d'adolescents. Elle s'en désintéressa bien vite quand elle sentit la main de son petit ami, Ethan, descendre le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses fesses.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi que tu aies le droit d'embrasser comme ça?

- Qui a mis cette règle en place? Demanda t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu du verre d'Ethan.

- Moi, gronda t-il, avant de capturer les lèvres de la jeune fille.

* * *

Lily vit sa cousine embrasser Ethan. Elle aussi aimerait avoir quelqu'un à embrasser de cette façon, se dit elle. Elle était certes intéressée par quelques garçons mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer son attirance aux concernés. De même, elle savait que William Solsburry la trouvait attirante mais avait peur de se faire rejeter. Ses amies l'avaient souvent encouragée à se déclarer mais elle n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Lily se dit alors que cette soirée pouvait très bien faire l'affaire. Elle attrapa le verre de sa meilleure amie et but le reste de Whisky qu'il contenait, c'était la première dose d'alcool qu'elle buvait de sa vie. Puis elle se leva et entra dans la maison. Elle vit son frère aîné se coller à sa petite amie et lui rouler une pelle magistrale sans gêne avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait entouré de ses amis. Elle s'approcha:

- William, je peux te parler?

L'apostrophé jeta un regard à ses amis qui le quittèrent non sans le regarder avec attention. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se jeter à l'eau:

- J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses.

Quand elle vit un air de pur choc se dessiner sur les traits si fins du jeune homme, elle tourna les talons. Elle avait tout fait rater. Elle eut le temps de faire trois pas avant qu'une main n'attrape son bras:

- Lily, tu sais ce que tu dis? Tu n'es pas bourrée?

- Bien sûr que je sais ce que je dis mais si je ne suis pas à ton goût, c'est pas grave, répondit elle plus violemment qu'elle aurait voulu.

- Tu es à mon goût…

L'estomac de Lily fit un bond.

- … mais tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages?

- Aucune idée. Je ne te promets rien. Je sais juste que tu me plais… Tu me plais plus que les autres garçons.

Cela suffit. Elle se sentit attirée dans des bras forts mais doux avant que des lèvres ne viennent se poser sur les siennes.

* * *

Hugo Weasley regardait avec délectation le chaos dans lequel se trouvait la maison des Potter. Des couples, à des niveaux de déshabillage plus ou moins avancés, se trouvaient dans toute la maison. Les toilettes étaient bouchés, Joey Sullivan dormait, nu, dans la baignoire, du jus de fruits avait été mélangé à l'eau de la piscine et la musique était poussée à son maximum. Hugo agrippa son appareil photo et prit quelques clichés de Lily et William qui s'embrassaient en s'appuyant sur une commode. Puis il le braqua sur Jessica Boot qui essayait d'attraper Jane Wolf qui lui avait piqué son soutien gorge. Il vit ensuite un Albus trempé entraîner un Scorpius, dans le même état que lui, dans les étages non sans lui malaxer copieusement les fesses dans les escaliers. Il se fit ensuite bousculer par Georges Akind qui portait sur son dos Lin Tsao. Hugo prit encore quelques clichés des danseurs, notamment de James et Heather avant de se diriger vers le jardin. Il y trouva sa sœur, Rose, allongée dans l'herbe en soutien gorge sous un Ethan passablement excité. Hugo ferma brièvement les yeux devant la vision avant de prendre quelques clichés. Puis il se tourna vers son groupe d'amis qui jouait à Action ou Vérité en se disant que cette soirée lui avait apporté pas mal de matériel de pression, peut être qu'elle lui en apporterait encore, songea t-il en se rasseyant avec ses amis.

* * *

Hermione Weasley s'étira longuement. Dieu, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus aussi bien dormi. Elle se tourna vers son mari, allongé à côté d'elle avant de remarquer qu'elle portait encore ses chaussures. A bien y regarder, je porte encore les mêmes vêtements que hier, se dit elle. Elle se releva légèrement et essaya de se souvenir de la soirée. Elle se voyait arriver dans le salon des Potter, préparer le dîner, parler avec James et Albus puis plus rien. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ron, Ron, réveille toi!

- Mione, laisse moi dormir, il est encore trop tôt!

- Ron, s'écria t elle, c'est important.

- Quoi, qui est entré par effraction?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Personne Ron. Regarde comment nous sommes habillés.

Elle le vit faire un effort avant que la réalité ne le frappe:

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait?

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de se lever. Elle fit signe à son mari de la suivre et ouvrit le porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

* * *

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

Albus fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri de son oncle. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Il prit rapidement en compte l'état dans lequel il se trouvait avant de se tourner vers son amant:

- Scorpius, réveille toi. Si tu ne te caches pas tout de suite, t'es un homme mort!

Le visage de Scorpius émergea de la poitrine d'Albus avant de murmurer:

- Albus, je suis majeur, tu l'es dans trois semaines. Sincèrement ils peuvent bien nous tomber dessus, ça m'est égal. A moins que tu ne sois pas prêt à assumer?

Albus soupira. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de James claquer avant qu'un nouveau cri ne s'élève:

- ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

- Tu es sûr que tu veux te retrouver face à Oncle Ron?

- Il faudra bien un jour. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, ils demanderont forcément des explications et ils finiront par tomber dessus. Je préfère qu'ils ne croient pas…

La porte de la chambre d'Albus s'ouvrit brusquement et le visage en colère de Ron apparut.

-… que je t'ai abandonné à ton sort après avoir pris ta virginité car je suis un pleutre.

- Tu n'as pas pris ma virginité, du moins pas cette nuit, murmura Albus dans l'oreille de son amant.

- Je sais, mais eux ne le savent pas. Et j'aimerais survivre encore un peu.

- ALBUS!

Le cri de Ron les sortit de leur monde:

- Bonjour Oncle Ron.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley.

- UN MALFOY, ALBUS. QU'EST-CE QUE FAIT UN MALFOY DANS CETTE MAISON?

- Je l'ai invité, répondit calmement Albus devant le visage rouge de colère de son oncle.

- ET BIEN IL NE VA PAS RESTER LONGTEMPS ICI.

Ron s'approcha du couple dans l'intention claire d'arracher Scorpius à l'étreinte d'Albus. Ce dernier se leva non sans sécuriser les draps autour de sa taille pour se tenir face à son oncle:

- Tu as tous les droits d'être fâché contre nous pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir et cette nuit. Mais tu ne le toucheras pas, Oncle Ron. Je l'ai invité, il a le droit d'être ici.

- LE DROIT?

Albus grimaça:

- D'accord, peut être pas le droit puisque personne n'a le droit d'être ici normalement. Mais tu ne le mettras pas dehors comme un malpropre. Je ne te le permettrai pas.

- TU NE ME LE PERMETS PAS? ET QUE COMPTES TU FAIRE POUR M'EN EMPECHER?

-… Si tu le mets dehors comme ça, je l'accompagne.

Ron le scruta avec intensité comme pour décider si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il dut décider que oui car il s'approcha du couple. Les deux adolescents furent sauvés par la voix stridente d'Hermione:

- Ronald, descend tout de suite!

Il les regarda encore pendant trois secondes avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous avez dix minutes pour descendre. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous carapater! Les menaça encore Ron avant de rejoindre sa femme.

Albus expira bruyamment avant de se rasseoir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de la poigne de Scorpius sur sa main. Il se tourna vers son petit ami et remarqua que son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Il s'était senti menacé et s'était donc retranché derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Scorpius fut le premier à briser le silence:

- Tu étais sérieux?

- De quoi?

- Quand tu as dit que tu m'accompagnerais s'il me jetait dehors comme ça?

- Bien sûr. Je n'allais quand même te laisser seul dans la rue à poil? Imagine ce que serait devenu la réputation des Malfoy?

- Parce qu'avec un Potter ma réputation aurait été sauve?

- Ey! Mais quel Potter!

Scorpius lui sourit:

- C'est vrai que tu es… plutôt bien foutu.

- "Plutôt bien foutu"? C'est tout?

Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur élan par un cri outragé venant de la part d'Hermione. Ils ne réussirent pas à en saisir le sens mais frémirent:

- J'espère que les autres ont réussi à se mettre dans des situations au moins aussi embarrassantes, annonça Albus, ça rendra la chose plus facile. Bon, et si on se préparait? Ce n'est pas que sortir nu avec toi dans la rue ne soit pas tentant mais… je préférerais garder pour moi ce qui m'appartient!

Albus dut se contenter d'un oreiller en plein visage pour seule réponse.

* * *

Rose était assise dans le canapé des Potter et faisait face aux visages menaçants de ses parents. Elle serra la main d'Ethan dans la sienne pour se rassurer avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de son frère assis dans le fauteuil à sa droite. Il se tenait droit mais avait la tête baissée vers le sol. Elle entendit James raccompagner les dernières personnes présentes avant qu'il ne revienne dans le salon. Il fit lever Heather du fauteuil de gauche, s'y assis avant d'attirer sa petite copine sur ses genoux. Lily leva des yeux inquiets vers son frère qui haussa les épaules. Elle, au moins, avait eu la chance de ne pas se faire prendre avec son copain, remarqua Rose. Ce serait sûrement elle et Hugo qui s'en sortiraient le mieux. Pour ce qui est du pire, Rose n'arrivait pas à se décider: qu'est ce qui était le plus horrible aux yeux des adultes entre coucher avec un Malfoy et être retrouvée endormie en soutien gorge contre son petit ami torse nu dans le jardin? Elle grimaça au souvenir. Elle avait été réveillée par les cris hystériques de sa mère, puis elle avait été trainée par cette dernière sur quelques mètres avant qu'Hermione Weasley ne se mette à l'interroger sur sa soirée. Elle avait fini par appeler son père qui avait menacé son petit copain de mort, première rencontre réussie, pensa t-elle.

Rose fut tirée de ses pensées par l'entrée d'Albus accompagné de Scorpius dans le salon. Ce dernier ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage et suivait docilement son petit-ami.

- Bonjour Tante Hermione, marmonna Albus.

- Bonjour Madame Weasley, annonça plus dignement Scorpius.

- Assis, aboya Ron en réponse.

Lily se rapprocha de Rose pour laisser de la place aux deux adolescents sur le canapé. Albus y fit asseoir Scorpius avant de se glisser au sol et de s'appuyer contre les jambes de son petit-ami. Les deux adultes continuaient à leur faire face en silence. Ils étaient en colère, très en colère. Rose vit James hausser les épaules en regardant son frère avant que Scorpius ne perde sa main droite dans les cheveux d'Albus. Ron grogna à la vue de ce phénomène mais n'alla pas plus loin. Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes dans un silence inconfortable avant que la cheminée ne laisse apparaître Ginny Potter suivie, quelques instants plus tard, d'Harry Potter.

Albus sentit Scorpius se tendre quand ses parents pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Son père embrassa l'ensemble de la pièce du regard avant qu'Hermione ne l'emmène avec Ginny dans la cuisiné, sûrement pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron les suivit après avoir menacé les adolescents de son regard. Albus appuya plus fortement sa tête contre les jambes de Scorpius pour l'inviter à continuer ce qu'il faisait dans ses cheveux, il savait que cela tenait son petit-ami occupé et donc lui évitait de trop stresser. Bien sûr personne n'aurait été capable de voir que Scorpius stressait mais lui le sentait. Et puis cela le calmait aussi.

- Ils ont fait quoi?

Le cri de Ginny déchira le silence et fit se tourner tous les adolescents vers la porte de la cuisine. Albus détourna les yeux de la porte et les fixa vers son frère qui lui fit une grimace. Il préféra fermer les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit qu'à l'instant où la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ce fut Harry qui parla en premier:

- Je suppose que vous comprenez l'ampleur des bêtises que vous avez faites ce week-end? Demanda t-il d'un ton froid.

Les Potter et Weasley hochèrent piteusement la tête.

- Il est inadmissible, je dis bien INADMISSIBLE, de donner une potion de sommeil à des adultes qui ont la charge de votre surveillance! Je ne parle même pas de l'alcool que vous avez introduit dans cette maison ni de la fête qui s'y est tenue alors que vous n'avez demandé aucune permission. Je pensais que vous étiez beaucoup plus responsables que cela. Nous discuterons des punitions adéquates en privé. Lily, viens avec nous.

Lily se leva courageusement et suivit ses parents dans la cuisine.

- Hugo, annonça Hermione. Et elle se dirigea vers les étages.

Ron suivit son fils après avoir lancé un dernier regard glacial vers sa fille.

- On a vraiment merdé, souffla Albus quand les Weasley eurent disparu à l'étage.

- Dans quelle position vous a retrouvé Oncle Ron? demanda James à voix basse. Il était trois fois plus furieux quand il est descendu que maintenant.

- Nus dans le lit, grimaça Albus.

- Eh ben, sois content que Tante Hermione ait appelé Papa et Maman.

- Vous ne seriez plus de ce monde sinon, ajouta Rose.

- On avait remarqué, murmura Scorpius.

- Il va se passer quoi? Demanda enfin Rose.

- Aucune idée, répondit Albus. Dis toi que, dans tout ça, ta position est toujours moins pire que celle de Scorpius et moi.

Rose grimaça avant d'acquiescer.

Ce fut Hugo qui descendit le premier. Il était pâle mais vivant.

- A toi Rose. Avec Ethan. Dans la chambre d'Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny.

Rose hocha la tête, serra la main de son petit-ami avant de disparaître avec lui dans les étages.

- Ça allait? Demanda Albus à Hugo.

- Ça aurait pu être pire. Le fait qu'ils m'aient retrouvé sobre et vêtu doit aider.

- Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, grimaça James.

- De rien. Bon je vais commencer à nettoyer dehors. Je tiens pas à me faire reprendre une seconde fois.

Il leur fit un signe de tête avant de sortit par la baie vitrée et de commencer à récupérer les bouteilles vides. Lily alla le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle serra brièvement Albus dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Hugo dans le jardin. James et Heather quittèrent les deux adolescents restants en leur jetant des regards appuyés. Une fois seuls, Albus se releva et s'installa à côté de Scorpius:

- Ça va aller? Lui demanda t-il.

- Bien sûr. Tes parents haïssent les miens, j'ai participé à une fête interdite avec toi, on m'a retrouvé nu dans ton lit et tu as un suçon bien visible dans le cou. Pourquoi cette première rencontre avec tes parents devrait mal se passer?

Albus lui fit un sourire crispé avant d'écraser sa main dans la sienne:

- Si jamais on s'en sort pas vivant… Je t'aime.

Scorpius leva ses yeux au ciel:

- Tu peux faire encore plus dramatique?

Devant le regard vexé de son petit-ami il ajouta:

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de se taire à nouveau en attendant que James et Heather sortent de la cuisine.

* * *

James et Heather sortirent de la cuisine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Albus vit son frère raccompagner sa petite-amie mais n'eut pas le loisir se s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge de sa mère qui tenait la porte de la cuisine ouverte. Albus se leva, serra la main de Scorpius avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ce fut Scorpius qui rompit le silence en premier:

- Enchanté Monsieur et Madame Potter, je suis Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus remarqua que son petit-ami avait réussi à étonner ses parents. Un sourire stupide prit quelques instants place sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître rapidement devant le regard de sa mère.

- Enchanté Scorpius, annonça son père avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent côte à côte et attendirent qu'un des deux adultes veuille bien prendre la parole.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Demanda enfin Ginny.

Albus expliqua alors sa version des faits à ses parents sans omettre un seul détail. Il avait déjà appris qu'ils finissaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par être toujours au courant de tout. Et aujourd'hui, n'était pas un jour pour jouer avec les nerfs de ses parents décida Albus. Il lui fallut environ cinq minutes pour arriver au terme de son récit.

- Très bien, commença Harry. Je veux bien reconnaître que la réaction de Ron ait été exagérée. Mais tu lui feras des excuses, Albus, tu lui as manqué de respect. Tu t'excuseras aussi pour la potion de sommeil.

Albus hocha la tête.

- Pour ce qui est de la fête, tu aideras ton frère, ta sœur et tes cousins à tout ranger et à nettoyer à la main.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Tu n'auras pas l'autorisation de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard pendant toute ton année scolaire. Je sais que tu connais tous les passages secrets mais si tu y vas quand même, on le saura et tu ne veux sûrement pas savoir ce qui se arrivera si cela devait se produire. Interdiction d'amener des amis à la maison ou de te rendre chez eux jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie à la maison une fois que tu seras majeur jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été.

- Et contrôle du courrier qui arrive à la maison jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été, ajouta sa mère. Pour ce qui est de ton… incartade de cette nuit, je m'attends à ce qu'elle reste ce qu'elle est, une erreur de jeunesse. Interdiction de vous revoir.

- Mais Maman, tu…

- Ginny, le coupa Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas? Siffla t-elle. Il s'agit de mon fils.

- Justement. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir qui doit fréquenter Albus.

- Je ne veux pas choisir ses fréquentations. Je lui interdis juste de côtoyer un Malfoy. Je ne veux pas d'un assassin dans la famille.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la cuisine avant qu'Harry ne réponde à sa femme:

- Il ne sort jamais rien de bon dans le fait de prolonger les anciennes querelles. On ne peut pas tenir Scorpius pour responsable des actions des membres de sa famille.

- Bien sûr que si. Drago est exactement comme son père alors pourquoi lui ne deviendrait pas comme lui. Je ne veux pas qu'Albus souffre à cause d'une putain de famille de traîtres et de lâches.

- Si on suit ton raisonnement, Sirius aussi aurait dû mal tourner or…

- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, le coupa Ginny.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler Ginny?

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE QUELQU'UN QUI SOIT RELIE A L'ASSASSIN DE MON FRERE DANS MA MAISON!

Harry se leva à ce moment là et vint se placer en face de sa femme en colère sous les yeux ébahis des deux adolescents.

- Bellatrix était folle à lier. Comment peux tu la comparer à un adolescent?

- Alors tu la défends elle aussi, comme tu as défendu la fouine?

- Je ne la défends pas. Elle a tué Sirius, Fred, Remus et Tonks, je ne pourrai jamais l'excuser. Mais tu ne peux pas tenir Scorpius pour responsable des actions de sa grand-tante tarée! De même que Drago n'est pas son père!

- Il a essayé de te tuer!

- Non, Ginny. C'est moi qui aie failli le tuer pendant notre sixième année. Il a essayé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour sauver sa famille, rien de plus.

- Parce que tu lui trouves des excuses aussi maintenant? Tant que tu y étais, tu n'avais qu'à faire innocenter Lucius entièrement au lieu de juste lui éviter la prison à vie!

- Lucius mérite d'être en prison, gronda Harry, peut être pas à vie mais il doit payer pour ses crimes. Drago a juste fait les mauvais choix et est né dans la mauvaise famille. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place?

- POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS? JE NE ME SERAI JAMAIS COMPORTEE COMME LUI!

- C'est facile de dire ça maintenant, Ginny.

- Je te signale qu'à seize ans je combattais des Mangemorts. Alors ne M'INSULTE PAS.

- JE NE T'INSULTE PAS ET JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE TU AS VECU! Mais tu dois avouer que tu es née dans la bonne famille. Tu as suivi l'exemple de tes parents tout comme Drago a suivi l'exemple de ses parents!

- Donc lui, siffla t-elle en désignant Scorpius du doigt, suivra l'exemple de son père et deviendra un sale traître chialeur et couard. S'il n'en est pas déjà un!

- Je ne vous permets pas… commença Scorpius.

- Tu crois vraiment que, s'il était si couard que ça, il serait là, dans cette cuisine?

- Il cherche juste à jouer avec nous!

- Arrête Ginny. Ton comportement est puéril, il faut savoir passer au-dessus des erreurs de jeunesse.

- Je ne suis pas puérile. Je cherche juste à protéger ma famille.

- Tu serais prête à sacrifier le bonheur d'Albus au passé. Tu appelles ça protéger ta famille?

- Les enfants ne font pas toujours les bons choix.

- C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend.

- Tu en sais quelque chose, hein?

Harry blêmit avant de répondre:

- Oui, j'en sais quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec ses erreurs même si elles nous rendent plus forts. C'est pourquoi Albus a le droit de faire ses propres choix. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas des erreurs mais s'ils le sont, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et finira par grandir.

- Très bien. Vous deux, dit elle hargneusement en fixant les deux adolescents, vous pouvez continuer à faire ce que vous voulez. Albus ne vient pas te plaindre chez moi si ça t'explose à la figure, je t'aurais prévenu. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de l'amener dans ma maison. Maintenant, puisque mon mari a décidé qu'il savait tout mieux que moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine brusquement et la claqua derrière elle.

- Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas. On n'a pas fini, annonça Harry avant de suivre sa femme en criant son prénom.

- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter ton offre, nota sèchement Scorpius.

- Quelle offre? Demanda doucement Albus.

- Celle de me cacher sous ton lit.

- T'en fais pas. On va réussir à tout arranger. Et puis tu n'as qu'à te dire que, quand on le dira à tes parents, ça ne pourra pas être pire.

Scorpius grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait absolument pas comment ses parents allaient réagir à la nouvelle.

* * *

Harry revint dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise avant de prendre la parole:

- Désolé pour ça. Vous ne devriez pas être mêlé à des affaires qui datent d'il y a une vingtaine d'années.

- Et pour Maman?

- Je ne sais pas si elle changera un jour d'avis. Tu sais bien que la mort de Fred n'a pas encore été acceptée par la famille après tout ce temps et ne le sera probablement jamais. La guerre a laissé plus de marques qu'on ne le croit… et il serait temps de les refermer. Quel meilleur moyen pour le faire que l'amour?

- Tu n'es pas fâché alors? Demanda craintivement Albus.

- Pour la fête? Si. Pour vous deux? Non pas fâché, plutôt étonné. Après, je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout se passera bien. Surtout avec ton père, Scorpius, on n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Je veux bien essayer de limiter les dégâts et faire un effort de mon côté mais je ne peux rien promettre pour les autres.

- Ça fait toujours une personne de laquelle on n'aura pas à se méfier, relativisa Scorpius.

Harry grimaça avant de demander subitement:

- Tes parents, ils sont au courant pour vous deux?

- Ils savent que j'ai un petit-copain mais je ne leur ai pas dit que c'était Albus.

- Je suppose qu'il faudrait les mettre au courant.

- L'information va filtrer après la fête. Il y avait des personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant et qui vont en parler autour d'elles. Des photos vont peut être aussi circuler, je sais qu'il y avait des appareils photo alors oui, il faudrait les mettre au courant.

- Dites moi que les photos ne sont pas... trop… euh…

- Au pire, on devrait être torse-nus. A moins que quelqu'un n'ait pénétré dans ma chambre sans qu'on le remarque, annonça Albus.

- A propos de ça. J'aimerais, si possible, que personne ne vous retrouve dans la même position que ce matin sous mon toit.

Devant les regards alarmés des deux adolescents, il se dépêcha de préciser:

- Je ne vois pas de problème à ce que vous dormiez ensemble si un jour vous êtes tous les deux à la maison… et _majeurs_. Essayez juste d'être présentables pour le réveil. Je n'aimerais pas voir Ron encore plus choqué qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Albus et Scorpius hochèrent la tête.

- Bon. Et si on allait faire un tour chez les Malfoy?

* * *

Drago Malfoy sirotait son café sur la veranda de son manoir en compagnie de sa femme et des ses parents. Il se désintéressa de la conversation de son entourage pour se demander, encore une fois, où pouvait bien se trouver son fils et s'il allait bien. Il savait qu'il pouvait paraître froid au premier abord mais il tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il entendit la cheminée bruire, quelqu'un arrivait par cheminette. Deux autres arrivées suivirent. Cela troubla Drago, son fils ne devait pas rentrer accompagné.

- Père, Mère…

Drago se tourna vers Scorpius qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et les fixait avec des yeux ronds à travers la baie vitrée. Il se reprit bien vite:

- Grand-Père, Grand-Mère. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Bonjour Scorpius, tu as passé une bonne soirée? S'enquit poliment Narcissa Malfoy.

- Excellente. Père, j'aimerais te parler.

Drago fronça les sourcils, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Oui?

- En privé, s'il te plaît.

Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout dire devant ta mère et tes grands-parents.

- Père…

Drago crut discerner une sorte de supplication dans la façon qu'avait son fils de s'adresser à lui.

- Scorpius, que se passe t-il? Demanda alors Lucius Malfoy.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Harry Potter pour apparaître derrière Scorpius:

- Mesdames, Lucius, Drago, les salua t-il. Drago, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Ce dernier regarda son ancien ennemi avec des yeux écarquillés. Qu'avait donc pu faire son fils pour se faire arrêter par le chef du bureau des aurors? Il commençait à avoir peur.

- Scorpius, qu'est ce que tu as fait? Demanda son père d'une voix tendue.

Harry soupira. Il avait été réveillé à sept heure et demi du matin par sa meilleure amie qui lui avait annoncé que leurs enfants les avaient drogués, elle et son mari, pour pouvoir organiser une fête, il avait alors du quitter rapidement le confort de son hôtel avec sa femme pour se rendre compte des dégâts occasionnés dans leur maison et avaler le fait que leur fils sorte avec le fils de leur ancien pire ennemi. Puis il s'était littéralement engueulé avec sa femme sur des sujets qu'il ne valait pas mieux déballer en temps normal et tout ça sans avoir le temps de boire ne serait ce qu'un café. Alors avoir en face de soi un Malfoy bien décidé à rendre les choses encore plus compliquée qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ne l'aida pas à garder son contrôle et il annonça tout simplement:

- On a retrouvé ton fils dans le lit du mien.

Il eut le plaisir de voir quatre paires d'yeux écarquillés et deux bouches béantes avant que Drago ne se reprenne:

- Subtil Potter, très subtil. Mais je vois mal mon fils avoir si mauvais goût.

- Euh… Bonjour, annonça alors Albus avant de prendre place à côté de Scorpius et de lui serrer la main. Je suis Albus Potter, le petit-ami de Scorpius.

Drago regarda les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui avant de se lever:

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Et bien, tu en as mis du temps à comprendre!

- Ta gueule Potter.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le vaste salon de la demeure des Malfoy. Drago venait d'écouter avec attention le récit de son fils et était, maintenant, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais qu'avait donc eu son fils en tête quand il avait décidé de le mettre dans une telle situation. Le fils de Potter et pourquoi pas le fils de la belette tant qu'on y était? Il soupira une énième fois.

- Père, demanda Scorpius avec inquiétude.

- Je ne vais pas te jeter un sort Scorpius mais je considère sincèrement l'idée de me jeter du haut de la plus haute tour de la maison.

Harry ricana.

- Subtil Potter. Et je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire?

- Oh rien.

- Pourquoi ai-je mérité de me trouver dans cette situation? Demanda Drago à son fils.

- Tu as toujours dit que peut importe la personne, vous me soutiendrez toi et Mère.

- Oui mais… le fils d'un Potter et d'une Weasley?

- Et on peut savoir ce qui pose problème? S'enquit Albus.

- Beaucoup de choses Potter miniature, beau…

- Je m'appelle Albus.

Drago s'apprêtait à reprendre vivement celui qui l'avait interrompu mais un nouveau ricanement se fit entendre.

- Potter, je te prierais de cesser d'émettre ce bruit désagréable sous mon toit. Pour en revenir aux problèmes. Numéro un: Lucius Malfoy. Numéro deux: ma réputation.

Un nouveau ricanement.

- Numéro trois: Potter. Numéro quatre: Weasley. Numéro…

- Oh, Malfoy arrête un peu de dramatiser et dis nous simplement ce que tu comptes faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse Potter? Que je déshérite mon seul héritier? Que je mette à la porte mon seul enfant? Que je me mette à traquer toute ta famille car ton fils a dévergondé le mien?

Quelques toussotements gênés se firent entendre de la part des deux adolescents. Drago les ignora.

- Je vais soutenir mon fils, idiot. Notez bien tous les deux, dit-il en se tournant vers Scorpius et Albus, que cela ne ma plaît pas, pas le moins du monde… J'espère juste que Potter miniature…

Deux raclements de gorge prononcés se firent entendre.

- … qu'Albus, se reprit Drago, n'est pas aussi insupportable que son père au même âge. Et puis, je ne veux pas que mon fils soit malheureux.

- Malfoy a un cœur, souffla Harry avec admiration.

- On t'a rien demandé Potter. Je vais m'efforcer de faire accepter votre relation à tes grands-parents, Scorpius. Quant à toi, Potter, j'espère que tu vas t'occuper des Weasley. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon fils se retrouve à nouveau sur le point d'être jeté nu dans la rue!

- C'est pas ma faute, s'expliqua Harry, ils avaient qu'à être présentables… Mais je parlerai aux Weasley, ajouta t-il rapidement devant le regard meurtrier de Drago. Bien, puisque c'est réglé, on va pouvoir y aller. Albus, tu as encore du ménage qui t'attend… Tu as cinq minutes, ajouta t-il devant les regards suppliants des deux adolescents.

Albus et Scorpius s'éloignèrent de leurs parents pour se dire au revoir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour le bonheur de son enfant, marmonna Drago.

- Ça ne peut être qu'une bonne expérience pour toi, répliqua Harry, ça t'aidera à développer ton don d'empathie.

- Ta gueule, Potter!

Drago laissa alors échapper un petit bruit indigné du fond de sa gorge et Harry se retourna pour voir que son fils avait réussi à plaquer Scorpius contre le mur et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ils sont obligés de faire ça chez moi, devant moi?

- Dis toi qu'au moins ils n'ont pas couché sous ton toit, du moins pas encore.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de l'image mentale Potter.

Les deux adolescents les rejoignirent en se tenant par la main. Harry s'avança vers la cheminée prit de la poudre et la jeta dans l'âtre:

- Scorpius, Malfoy, salua t-il, je suppose qu'on se reverra sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. J'aimerais dire que ce fut un plaisir de te revoir mais…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Potter, répondit sarcastiquement Drago.

- Résidence Potter, annonça Harry en hochant la tête en direction de son ancien camarade de classe avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

Albus embrassa brièvement son petit-ami, lui fit promettre de lui écrire puis serra la main de Drago avant de disparaître à son tour dans la cheminée.

- Il a l'air… supportable pour un Potter, remarqua Drago.

Scorpius sourit, cela pouvait passer pour un compliment dans la bouche de son père.

- Maintenant jeune homme, auriez vous l'obligeance d'aller vous changer et vous recoiffer avant de nous rejoindre sur la veranda. Je ne descendrai pas seul dans la fosse au lion.

Scorpius hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il se retourna vers Drago avant de monter:

- Père… Merci.

Drago lui sourit et lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

* * *

Albus Potter fut réveillé le lendemain matin par des coups frénétiques sur la porte de sa chambre. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant d'autoriser la personne qui frappait à entrer. Son père pénétra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte et de lui lancer le journal du jour. Albus le prit en main et regarda la photo de couverture. Elle le représentait lui et son petit-ami dans la piscine des Potter. Albus était adossé au bord de la piscine et Scorpius avait passé ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses mains se perdaient dans le dos de son petit-ami. Il s'arc-boutait légèrement sur son compagnon en découvrant sa gorge qu'Albus se dépêchait de goûter. Il regarda de plus près et vit une de ses mains posées sur les fesses de son petit-ami tandis que l'autre se trouvait… il jura. Il avait oublié qu'il avait masturbé Scorpius dans la piscine avant qu'ils ne décident de continuer l' exploration de leurs corps en privé. Il releva lentement son visage et ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son père. Il fixa Harry quelques temps en se demandant comment allait réagir la famille de Scorpius puis se dit que s'il retrouvait le photographe, il lui ferait payer cette trahison… non sans d'abord récupérer le reste des photos, bien entendu. Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité.

- Euh… On n'est que torse-nus, annonça Albus à mi voix.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, son fils était un cas irrécupérable.

- Ne montre pas la photo à ta mère. Vérifie que ton petit-ami est encore vivant et… tu as intérêt à t'occuper des journalistes qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver devant la maison, annonça Harry à son fils avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres avant de quitter la chambre d'Albus.

Fin.


End file.
